


Are you a parking ticket? Because you've got fine written all over you.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cop AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is a cop, Gavin is an idiot. (What more can I say?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you a parking ticket? Because you've got fine written all over you.

"No, no, no!" Yelled Gavin as he sprinted down the street, barely coming to a stop before the policeman who was currently placing a ticket onto his car. The man raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him. Gavin thought he saw the man smirk, but he assumed it was just the light playing tricks on him. "Please!" Gavin begged, exasperated. This was the second time in a month. The man, who'd still yet to speak a word to him, shrugged his shoulders and turned to walk away. Gavin fumed, trying and failing to hold in the exasperated groan that escaped his lips. In a last attempt to avoid his fate, Gavin skips after the man. To his credit, the officer does an awfully good job at ignoring him.  
"Can't you cut me some slack? I mean, I was right there!" Gavin pleads, his hands moving wildly around to emphasise his point. The officer snorts, shaking his head. The movement causes a few of his auburn curls to come free of his hat, resting idly on his pale forehead.  
"Sorry, no can do." The officer says and Gavin is startled to hear that it is not the usual Texan accent that he's used to.

  
Immediately distracted, as he often is, Gavin beams.  
"You're not from around here, are you?" He asks curiously, the tone of his voice betraying how exciting the thought is. The officer doesn't know why it's such a big deal to the stranger but he merely shrugs.  
"Neither are you." The officer points out matter-of-factly. Gavin gasps, wondering if perhaps its intuition.  
"How did you know?" He questions and the officer has to actually stop and stare at him. He blinks once, twice, before concluding that Gavin is in fact an idiot.  
"Lucky guess." He decides to humour him but immediately regrets his decision when Gavin cheers.  
"Awesome! That's so cool!" Gavin praises and the officer simply can't take it anymore.  
"Are you serious? Youre accent gives it away dipshit!" The policeman's voice raises slightly and he coughs to correct himself, aware that he's on duty and in a public place.

  
Gavin is shellshocked and, though he would never admit it, quite endeared by the sudden outburst.  
"That wasn't very professional, was it?" He taunts, reverting back to childlike techniques. The officer refrains from rolling his eyes.  
"I apologise." He mutters, though he really doesn't mean it. This man is dumb and he has no idea why they're still talking.  
"I accept... oh! I don't know your name." Gavin says thoughtfully, looking at the officer as if he fully expects him to reply. He doesn't. Gavin huffs. "I'm Gavin. Who are you?" He adds helpfully. The policeman almost wants to ignore him, tell him to go away perhaps. But he doesn't and, as he'll recall later, makes the mistake of telling this bumbling Brit his name.  
"Michael, my name is Michael." He repeats himself to ensure that Gavin understands him. By this point, Michael's entirely convinced Gavin is slightly brain damaged.

  
"Michael." Gavin repeats, letting the name roll over his tongue. Michael grimances at the way his accent butchers it, but refuses to draw attention to the fact for fear of Gavin doing it on purpose to annoy him.  
"Great, now, if it's not too much to ask, mind if you leave me to do my job? Don't you have something to do?" Michael quizzes, not at all unsurprised by the sudden epithany Gavin seems to be having at the mention of his previous task.  
"Bollocks." Gavin murmurs under his breath, as though remembering something. He looks torn between hassling Michael and doing whatever he'd been doing before, but eventually he comes to a decision. He turns to leave, a good bye already on his lips, when he remembers. His green eyes grow large and his bottom lip protrudes as he looks down at Michael. The officer merely raises an eyebrow.  
"So about that ticket..." Gavin says cutely, toying with the hem of his shirt. Michael almost, not quite,  caves.  
"No." He says sternly, both in reply to Gavin and to scold himself. Disappointed, Gavin shrugs.  
"Worth a try, wasn't it? See you around Michael!" Gavin calls cheerily as he disappears and despite himself, Michael really wishes they would.

  
Luckily, or perhaps quite the opposite for Gavin, they do. Michael chuckles as he recognises the car, already anticipating the string of curses from the other man. He hears Gavin's chant before he sees him, turning to face the British man. He looks seriously anguished and when their eyes meet, Michael almost takes pity on him. He doesn't stay long enough to let Gavin talk him out of it, instead turning on his heels and walking as far away as possible.  
"You should start paying attention!" He calls good naturedly over his shoulder, chuckling to himself about the idiot named Gavin. It almost becomes their thing, Michael can't count how many times he's given the poor man a ticket on his fingers. Sometimes they meet and on the occassions that Gavin doesn't come running, not that Michael waits for him or anything, Michael leaves small doodles on the paper. It takes them a couple of months but eventually they exchange numbers and though Michael really shouldn't, he almost always calls Gavin before he even thinks about giving him a ticket to try and save him the hassle.

  
Eventually they start to meet when Michael isn't on duty, Gavin always complaining about how he's much cuter in the hat. Michael ignores the comment every time, though sometimes when Gavin visits his apartment he wears the cap for a laugh. They grow closer every day and by the time Gavin is practically living at Michael's they're finally ready to be in a relationship. As they're sitting on Michael's couch, Gavin's legs in Michael's lap, Gavin plays with his boyfriend's curls. His head is resting on Michael's shoulder, arm wrapped around the other's shoulders and resting comfortably in his hair. Michael's barely paying attention to the movie they've got on, instead soaking up the attention Gavin is giving him. He's almost ready to fall asleep, eyes falling shut and body relaxed, when Gavin ruins it.  
"Hey Michael?" He asks quietly. Michael merely grunts in response. "About that ticket you gave me..." Gavin starts but he's quickly cut off by Michael's groan.


End file.
